earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander
=Physical Description= Alexander is a painfully thin presence in over-sized clothes, with his gaunt, hollow features, and dark circles around his eyes. His facial features are contrasted by his bright, almost glowing green-blue eyes, but the brightness seems more like a symptom of a fever or a hallucination sickness. He looks as though he should be dead, or at least tied to a sick bed for the rest of his life. With little weight on him, he's all skin and bones, looking as though a stiff breeze could send him flying away. He has a well trimmed black goatee though, oddly enough. If anyone can catch a glimpse, they would notice that Alex's ears are not as round as a true human's ears. They look awkwardly cut and burned, along the top. In an attempt to be more human-like, he cut off the more pointy area of his ears, although being half-human there was very little, and cauterized the wounds closed. Alex has three weapons on him at all times, although only one of them is in view. They are: Jacob, a fairly ordinary pistol, and the twin daggers Quicksilver and Mercury. =Personality= Alex is a kind and understanding man, and is never quick to anger. He does his best to help and defend the weak, although some could consider him a part of the weak. He'd rather talk than fight, but he is not the type to run when a fight breaks out, especially when it concerns his honour or someone else's, and he's quite the sucker for damsels in distress. He's quite the gentleman, overall. =History= (TRYING MY BEST TO WORK WITH LORE, AUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHH.) 586: Alexander is born, his mother dies in childbirth, and his grandfather takes him in and raises Alex... Much to the Grandfather's annoyance. 587-597: Alex learned many things from his Grandfather, staying mainly in Quel'Thalas. Taught Cyromancy, Pyromancy, and Arcane magics, becoming a Mage. 598-599: During the war, Alex and his grandfather set out to aid the war effort. Alex's grandfather died in battle, and Alex, after the war, set out to find his father. 602: Alex discovered his father in Stratholme, along with a new wife, and four kids. They didn't take kindly to him being on their doorstep. 602-611: Alex struggled to live with the human half of his family. 612-613: Alex was outside of Stratholme when Arthas came to burn the city, but he went back inside after the Prince left, and found his younger brother, only to have him turn into a Ghoul and attempted to eat him. 614-619: Alex spent these years wandering, followed by his Ghoul-brother, trying to find a cure for the boy. During these years, Alex's body, mind, and magic became corrupted. (Mage to Warlock.) In the end, unable to find a cure, Alex finally snapped and killed his brother. 620: Finally reaches Stormwind, and lived there for some time before he joined the Circle to help the surrounding towns where the King would not. 621: Currently living in Stormwind, but travels/stays in Redridge and Duskwood. =Family= Birth Parents: Victor Pearson (father, deceased), Nithalia Lothern (mother, deceased.) Adopted Parents: Saldir Lothern (grandfather), Florence Pearson. (Step-mother, deceased.) Siblings: (In order of eldest to youngest.) Jerome (half-brother, deceased), Alyana (half-sister, deceased), Grace (half-sister, deceased), Jacob (half-brother, deceased.)